Birthday Surprise
by Teliko. x3
Summary: It's Lindsey's birthday soon ... will she get what she wants ... or will everything come crashing down? :]
1. Chapter 1

Lindsey and Catherine stood side by side in the bathroom, getting ready for their day. It was about a week or so until Lindsey's birthday, and she was very excitted. 

"Lindsey ... what do you wanna do for your birthday this year?" Catherine said putting on her make-up.

"Well ... I was wondering if we could get everyone here. At the house. And have my party out in the back, by the pool. Is that okay, Mommy?"

"Anything you want baby ... I just can't believe you're turning 11 so soon."

"Oh come on, Mom! Don't get all mushy on me."

"I'm not. It's just ... when you have your own children, which will be a long time from now, you'll understand."

"Sure I will ..."

"Lindsey. Promise me you won't have children until your my age!"

"Mom! If I wait until your age, I won't be ABLE to have kids!"

"Lindsey!" Catherine said jumping down from the counter she was sitting on and chasing her into the living room. Lindsey jumped onto the couch, and giggled as Catherine tickled her stomach. The phone rang and Lindsey jumped up.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Lindsey walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey butterfly."

"Hey Uncle Gil! Where are you!"

"On my way to your house."

"Yay! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Linds... Hey ... is your Mom there?"

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom. Puting on that yuckie make-up."

"Oh leave her alone. She's beautiful with her make-up."

"She's even prettier without it, though Uncle Gil!"

"I know, honey." Gil could hear Catherine in the background. "Linds?"

"Yeah Uncle Gil?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I want all of us to be together..."

"That should be easy enough.." Gil said under his breath.

"What was that Uncle Gil?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just talking to myself. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Uncle Gil!"

"Bye Lindsey..." Lindsey hung up the phone and turned around to find Catherine looking at her.

"Who was that, Linds?" She said walking over to the fridge.

"Oh. It was Uncle Gil."

"What did he want?"

"He said he's coming over. I think he's almost here." Catherine's eyes turned wide, and she ran to her room to get dressed. She was in a pair of black shorts, and a white tank-top. Lindsey followed her Mom into the room, and sat on the bed.

"Why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean, Linds?"

"Why do you care what you look like when Uncle Gil comes over?"

"I don't. I always want to look good when people come over Linds ... You know that."

"Mom ... if it were Aunt Sara or Uncle Nick ... You would've stayed in that. But when Uncle Gil comes over, you always have to look nice." The door bell rang and Lindsey smiled.

"Lindsey ... keep him company!"

"Oh no, Mom! You're going to answer the door like that, and I'm not helping you."

"Please Lindsey!"

"No! Mom! Come on!" Lindsey grabbed her Mom by the arm, and dragged her into the living room.

"Answer the door." Lindsey demaned. The door bell ran again and Catherine started to get nervous.

"Fine! I'll answer it, but that means one less birthday present for you!" Catherine said walking towards the door and looking back. Lindsey smiled and sat down on the couch, acting like she was watching TV.

"Hey Gil!" Catherine said opening the door. Gil smiled and got a look at Catherine. He felt so shy all of a sudden and smiled.

"Hey Cath ... Linds." He said walking through the door.

"Uncle Gil!" Lindsey said jumping off the couch and running into his arms. Catherine caught a look at herself in the mirror that was across the hall and her eyes turned wide. She couldn't believe she was dressed like this infront of Gil.

"So ... we still on for dinner tonight, Cath?" Gil said turning around after hugging Lindsey.

"Of course we are! You cook ... we clean." Lindsey said jumping in and pointing to herself and Catherine. Gil smiled and walked to the kitchen.

**Hmmm. TBC. What's gonna happen at Lindsey's party? HUH? HUHHHHH! Haha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey and Catherine were sitting on the counter top, watching Gil cook. 

"Well ... what are we eating tonight?" Lindsey asked.

"Chicken." Gil said while he was concentrating on what he was doing.

"Maybe I should go change ... I mean ... we're about to eat dinner, I don't think you guys want me dressed like this." Lindsey grabbed Catherine's arm, and held her down so she couldn't move.

"Don't change on my account. I like you like this." Gil said smiling.

"You don't mind me wearing this infront of you?"

"No. I think it looks kind of cute. Don't you think so, Lindsey?" Gil said smirking.

"Oh. She's georgeous in those shorts!" Lindsey said giggling.

"Hmm. Maybe we should go see what's on TV." Catherine said jumping down from the counter and walking into the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Oh my God. Gil! Come see! Quick!" Lindsey and Gil came walking into the living room. A show called, CSI was on the TV.

"How ironic." Gil said rolling his eyes.

"Whoa! Who'd ever make a show about what you and Uncle Gil do!" Lindsey said sitting down infront of the TV and watching the show.

"I don't know ... but it sure seems interesting to see what these people 'think' we do everyday." Catherine said shaking her head and sitting down next to Lindsey on the couch. Gil smiled and stood behind the couch they were on, and watched the begining of the show.

"Wow. I guess they do know what we do everyday." Catherine said with wide eyes.

"Mom! Uncle Gil! Is that what you guys see everyday!" She said pointing to the dead body on the TV in disgust.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Every single day." Catherine said closing her eyes. Gil put his hands on Catherine's shoulders and started moving them back and forth, telling Catherine that she needed to relax.

"You two stay here and watch this ... show, and I'll finish making dinner."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Catherine ... the day I need help when I'm cooking, is the day I'll quit my job as a CSI." Gil said chuckling and walking back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, and dinner was ready. They all sat at the table, and ate silently untill Lindsey broke the silence.

"You guys ... that show was so disturbing." She said shaking her head.

"Well ... somebody's got to do the job." Catherine said taking a bite out of her chicken.

"But why a CSI a mom? Uncle Gil? What's so interesting about this job that makes you want to get up everday and go to work?" Lindsey said eyeing her mother and Gil.

"I guess it's that ... everday ... you meet new people and learn new things. It's just an excitting job. How could you NOT want to do it?" Gil said looking at Lindsey and then back at Catherine.

"I can see Uncle Gil working as a CSI ... but Mom ... for some reason, I can't picture you like that."

"Lindsey ... once you find something you like, you'll understand how I feel about my job." Catherine said smiling at Lindsey. Lindsey smiled back and changed the topic.

"So! You guys ... I've been thinking agian ..." Catherine sighed at Lindsey's worked and looked up so find Lindsey amussed.

"Very funny, Mom. I was thinking we get some of my friends from school, and everyone at the lab to come over and swim and stuff. And I wanted to ask you if some of my friends could stay sleep over that night."

"Sure. Not a problem. How many friends do you want over?" Catherine said cleaning off the last of her chicken.

"Oh ... Just about 10."

"10! Lindsey ... no way. I can barely handle you ... let alone 10 others!" Catherine said loudly.

"Please, Mom! Come on! It's my birthday. How can you say no to me on my birthday?"

"I would need someone else over. I can't handle all of that by myself, Linds! You know that!" Catherine said looking rather annoyed with Lindsey. Lindsey smiled and looked at Gil.

"Oh Uncle Gil!"

"Oh no. Forget it Linds." Gil said putting up his hands in defense.

"Oh you GUYS! Please! It's just for one night! You and Mom can stay up in the living room and watch TV all night and do whatever you guys do at the lab." She said smiling.

"Lindsey ... I bet Gil has better plans ... and besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want to be in a house with 12 girls for one night. Would you Gil?"

"Well ... If it means that much to Lindsey ... I'll consider it." He said smiling. Catherine's mouth dropped as Lindsey smiled and picked up her plate. She walked to the kitchen, leaving Gil and Catherine to talk alone.

"Gil! You were suppose to play along! I can't handle 10 kids!"

"Oh come on Cath. Lindsey's right. How can you say no on her birthday? And besides ... she already said we can have the living room to ourselves!" He said smiling. Catherine sighed and smiled.

"Thank you. You've really made Lindsey happy." Lindsey walked back into the dinning room and smiled.

"Uncle Gil ... are you serious? You're really going to stay over for my birthday and help!" She said happily.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said smiling. Lindsey jumped up and ran into his arms. She hugged him and Catherine smiled. It was getting late, and Gil decided to leave.

"Well ... I guess I should leave you two ladies to talk about ... whatever you talk about." He said smiling. Catherine got up and walked besides him as he walked for the door. Lindsey followed behind her mother. He stopped at the doorway, and stood there... waiting for Catherine to say something.

"Well ... I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said smiling and hugging him. He smiled and winked at Lindsey as he rocked her back and forth and finally let go.

"Come here, squirt!" Gil said laughing as Lindsey ran into his arms and he picked her up.

"Thanks Uncle Gil ... for coming over. I think you made Mom happy." She said whispering in his ear. He smiled and put her down. He smiled and then walked out the door. Once Catherine closed the door, she put her back against it and sighed.

"What a fun night!" Lindsey said laying back on the couch. Catherine looked over and rolled her eyes.

"I CAN'T belive you made me wear this all night!" She said looking down at her clothes.

"Oh Mom! Give it a rest! You heard him. He thinks it's cute." She said smiling. Catherine walked infront of the TV, blocking Lindsey's few.

"Come on Mom! My show's about to come on!"

"Lindsey! I'm not moving until you say you're sorry!"

"For what!"

"For making me feel like an outcast!"

"Mom ... You and Gil have been friends for over 15 years. I don't think he cares."

"Well I do! Just ... next time he comes over, warn me." She said sitting down next to Lindsey. Lindsey sighed and streched her feet out to where they were resting on Catherine's legs.

"Do you like Uncle Gil or something?" She said well knowing the answer.

"Lindsey! Oh my God! What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me! Do you?"

"Well of course. He's my friend ..."

"No. Do you like him as in ... romantictly?"

"Lindsey ... I really don't have time for this." She said getting up and walking to her room. Lindsey got up and followed her.

"Is that why you were so quick to speak for Uncle Gil and said he had plans? Huh? HUH MOM?" She said smiling. Catherine sighed and sat on the bed.

"If I tell you ... you will NOT tell anyone at the lab or anyone who knows Gil. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"I ..."

**MUAHAHA TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You … you what Mom!" Lindsey said trying to get the answer out of her Mother. 

"I DO … NOT have feelings for him, Linds." Catherine said looking into her daughters eyes. Lindsey frowned and looked down.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I'm not." Catherine said hesitantly.

"Look at me, Mom." Lindsey said taking Catherine's hand. Catherine looked at her daughter, but then looked away as Lindsey began to smile. "Come on, Mom! Look at me!"

"Lindsey …"

"Alright … here's what I'm going to do. Look me in the eyes, and say pickles without laughing."

"What? Lindsey … that's so absurd!"

"Do it! Do it without laughing and I'll know you're not lying."

"I'm NOT lying. Lindsey … why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because you're afraid." Lindsey said softly. Catherine rolled her eyes and looked into Lindsey's eyes. She opened her mouth to say pickles, but Lindsey started grinning.

"It's not going to help with you smiling at me like that, Linds!" Catherine whined.

"Oh! Alright! I'll look away, but I'll still be able to tell whether or not you're laughing!" Lindsey turned her head and she listened to Catherine breathe in and out.

"Pickles …." Catherine wanted to laugh so bad, but she bit her tongue. Lindsey wanted to laugh too, but she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bed sheets. She heard Catherine let out a small snort, and turned her head quickly to see if she was laughing. Catherine was in fact laughing, but turned her face back to it's pained expression when Lindsey turned around.

"You were laughing, weren't you!" Lindsey said jumping up.

"I was not! You were the one laughing!" Catherine said running towards the bathroom. Lindsey ran after her, and ran in the door before Catherine could close it.

"You can run … but you can't hide Mommy."

"Funny … I use to say the same thing when it was time for your bath." Catherine said laughing. Lindsey took a step forward, and Catherine jumped back.

"Linds … you're not gonna … kill me for lying to you, are you?" She said with a worried look in her eyes. Lindsey's eyes turned wide.

"You WERE lying?"

"No! I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"No! You just admitted it! You were lying! YOU LOVE UNCLE GIL! Mommy and Grissom sittin' in a tree .. K I S S I N G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Mommy with 3 baby carriages!" Lindsey said jumping up and down like a 2 year old.

"Good Lord." Catherine said laughing and putting her head in her hands.

Gil was half way down his street when he realized he left his jacket at Catherine's house. He decided to go back and get it. He didn't think Catherine would mind. He arrived back at her house a few minutes later to find the lights in the house still on. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Mom! Door!"

"Can you get it for me, Linds? I'm a little busy."

"Alright. 'But this means one less present for you!'" Lindsey said mocking Catherine. There was another knock at the door and Lindsey started walking faster.

"Coming!" Lindsey opened the door to find Gil standing outside, shivering.

"Oh! HI UNCLE GIL!" Lindsey said laughing. Catherine jumped at Lindsey's words and dropped what she was doing and ran to the living room.

"Hey Linds … I came back to get my coat. I left it here."

"Oh. Sure. Let me go get it for you. Come in. It looks freezing out there."

"Thanks. So … what were you and your mom doing? I hope I didn't disturb anything."

"Oh no! You missed it actually … admitted she has feel …" Catherine ran from downstairs and put her hands over Lindsey's mouth. Gil jumped back and looked at Catherine funny.

"You admitted what, Catherine?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just that … I ugh … eat cornflakes with butter and sugar!" Catherine said quickly. Lindsey tried to talk against Catherine's mouth, but her words were mumbled.

"Cath … is this your new way of punishment?" He said pointing to her hands.

"Oh … um … no. It's just a game we were playing." Catherine said quickly. Lindsey rolled her eyes and nodded her head yes as Gil looked back and forth at the two.

"Did you need something or …"

"Oh yeah. I left my jacket here and I decided to come back and get it."

"Oh well … Here. I'll get it." She reached over for the coat rack, with Lindsey's mouth still covered by her hands. She handed Gil his jacket and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Gil." She said smiling. Gil winked at both girls before he left, and closed the door on the way out. Catherine sighed and let go of Lindsey.

"MOM!"

"LINDSEY!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"No! I can't believe YOU did that!" Catherine said looking at her hand in disgust and wiping it on Lindsey's shirt.

"Get to bed before I send those presents of yours back to the store!" Catherine said with a smirk on her face. Lindsey rolled her eyes and stomped to her room. Lindsey slamed the door and ran to her phone. She called her best friend and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Diane?"

"Lindsey ... whoa. What's wrong? You sound like you just ate 30 something cookies and downed it with a Dr.Pepper!"

"Guess what I just found out!"

"...You're extremely retarded?"

"Besides that..."

"You're never going to get married to George Eads?"

"NO! Okay. I asked my Mom if she likes my Uncle Gil. You remeber him, right?

"Oh. Yeah. He's the cool guy with the bugs right?"

"Yeah. Him. Well I asked her if she liked him, and she said no. I asked her to say pickles without laughing, and she laughed. I chased her into the bathroom, and she admitted she lied. She likes him!"

"Whoa! I have to give you credit. You're smarter than you seem."

"Very. And oh! You're gonna love this too ..."

"You decided to lay off the starburst and skittles?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, buttmuch. Pay attention, will you!"

"Yes Mame!"

"I tricked my Mom into letting 10 of my friends coming over for my party and staying over for the night."

"Whoa. How'd you manage that one, Captain Sugarlot?"

"I asked her how she could tell me no on my birthday."

"Okay. Well ... what's so good about this that I'm going to love."

"Well ... at first ... she said no, because she couldn't so say 'handle' all of us, but Uncle Gil managed to talk her into letting me have my way, and offered to stay with her and help!"

"Yes! Awsome, Linds. You did good! Well hey ... that math homework isn't going to do itself."

"It might..."

"Nice try."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dye."

"Bye Linds!"

Lindsey hung up the phone and smirked as she heard Catherine close her bedroom door.

**HAHAHA TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by pretty fast, and it was only 2 days away from Lindsey's party. She had everyone from the lab coming over, and some of her friends from school. It was a Thursday afternoon. Catherine and Lindsey were sitting around the living room, and relaxing. Lindsey was on the phone with Diane, and Catherine was watching TV.

"So you're really coming, right?"

"Yes, Lindsey! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A million and one times." Lindsey said giggling.

"Trick you!" Diane said loud enough for Catherine to hear. Catherine giggled, and it was silent for a few seconds until Diane spoke.

"So … what are we going to do all night at your place?"

"You know what we're doing. Operation YingYang." Lindsey said laughing. Catherine shook her head and listened in on Lindsey's conversation.

"You got the stuff?" Lindsey said smiling.

"Yeah. Went to the store and got everything the minute I got home."

"Good. Cause this all has to go work out perfect. I mean … this is my future we're talkin' about here."

"I know that … everything will go as planned, Linds! You worry too much!" Lindsey smiled at her friends words, and turned to see her mother staring at her with a questioning look.

"Hey … Diane? I'm going to call you back later. I think my Mom knows what we're up to." She said smiling.

"Later you fool."

"Bye you retard." Lindsey said laughing before she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Catherine asked flipping through the channels.

"Oh … nothing. Just some stupid boy I like at my school. No big deal."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so …"

"Well … why don't you tell me a little about him." Catherine said smiling. Lindsey got worried and started to look around the room. She spotted a picture of Gil, Catherine, and herself on top of the TV. Lindsey smiled, and came up with an idea.

"Well … his name is Jason. He's 12. He's very intelligent, Mom. He reminds me of Uncle Gil, sometimes." Lindsey said smirking.

"Hmm. Really? How is that?" Catherine said now looking straight at Lindsey.

"Jason is fascinated with bugs. He loves to collect butterflies. And oh! He even said he was thinking about becoming a CSI, Mom."

"That's impressive." Catherine said shaking her head.

"Very, Mom. And he's so cute. I mean … not adorable cute. HOT cute." Lindsey said smiling.

"Seems our taste in men run in the family." Catherine said quietly. Lindsey and smiled and acted like she didn't hear anything.

"What was that, Mom? I didn't catch that …"

"Oh. Nothing. Talking to myself again.

"Hmm. Okay. Well … what are we having for dinner tonight, Mom?"

"Why don't we cook something?" Catherine said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Lindsey sighed and then came up with an idea.

"Mom ... Can we get Uncle Gil over here, and help us cook?"

"No."

"Please? Can I just call him and see what he's doing!"

"Lindsey ... I said no. He's probably busy and I'm sure he doesn't feel like driving out all the way over here to cook us dinner."

"I bet he would. He'd do anything for us."

"Lindsey ... if you call him, no party. That's final."

"Fine! God!" Lindsey said angrily and stomping back into the living room. She glanced over at the phone and smiled. She got up, and dialed the very familar phone number.

"Grissom."

"Uncle Gil?"

"Lindsey ... is something wrong? Are you okay? Where's your Mother?"

"Uncle Gil! Calm down. We're fine ... but I might be in danger here. Mom is trying to cook." Lindsey said giggling and walking into her room so Catherine wouldn't hear her.

"Oh ... in that case ... I'm glad you called." Gil said chuckling.

"Yeah well ... I was wondering if you could come over and cook with us."

"Well ... Linds, you know how I would love to do that, but I'm swamped with paperwork. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no. It's okay. I guess I'm going to have to keep a fire exstinguisher on hand, tonight." Lindsey said smiling.

"Really, Lindsey. I'm sorry. You know I'd drop everything in a heartbeat to be with you two, but ... tonight's just too busy."

"Uncle Gil! Relax. It's okay. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Linds."

"Night Uncle Gil."

"Goodnight, Lindey... oh! Wait. Tell your Mom I said goodnight, too. Okay?"

"Will do." Lindsey said smiling and hanging up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen, and hopped up on the counter.

"What were you doing?" Catherine said coming out from the bottom cabinet and placing a pan on the stove.

"Just called one of my friends."

"What friend?" Catherine said susicously.

"Jason."

"Hmm. Okay. Well ...are you going to help me cook or are you just going to sit there?"

"Mom ... I'd help ... but that just might cause more of a mess." Lindsey said smiling. Catherine turned around and walked to the fridge and Lindsey looked over at the containor of flour. She smirked and took a handful, and just as Catherine turned around, Lindsey chucked the flour at Catherine.

"Lindsey ... I KNOW ... you just did NOT ... do that."

"No, Mom! It wasn't me! It was the imaginary ... ugh ... AHHHHH!" She said jumping off the counter and running away from Catherine. Catherine grabbed some eggs out of the fridge, and a handful of flour. Catherine had Lindsey in the corner, and Lindsey shreeked as Catherine got closer.

"Mom ... I love you?"

"Payback's a bitch, Lindsey." Catherine said smiling. She threw the eggs at Lindsey and watched as Lindsey's face went from horrified to disgusted. She threw the flour at Lindsey, and almost fell on the floor laughing as Lindsey screamed.

"MOM!"

"LINDSEY!"

"It's on like Donky Kong, Mother!"

"Bring it, short fry!"

"You asked for it!" Lindsey said running into the kitchen followed by Catherine. Catherine grabbed the water sprayer from the sink, and squirted Lindsey as she turned around to throw marshmellows at Catherine.

"MOM! Not did you get me stickey, and gross ... YOU GOT ME WET!"

"SO! You got me ... FLOURY!"

"That's not a word."

"It is now." Catherine said laughing. Before she knew it, Lindsey had squirted syrup all over Catherine. She screamed as Lindsey pulled on her shirt, and squirted the syrup down her shirt.

"LINDSEY!"

"MOM!"

The doorbell rang, and both girls froze dead in the tracked.

"Mom ..."

"Linds ..."

"You ... wanna get the door?" Lindsey said smiling.

"Ugh ... YOU STARTED IT!" Catherine said taking off running. Lindsey grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back.

"Let's handle this like, mature adults ..."

"Good idea, Linds."

"... YOUR CLOSER TO THE DOOR!" And with that, Lindsey took off running for the bathroom. Catherine sighed and the doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" She walked up to the door and looked threw the small crack she had made. Her heart dropped when she saw Gil standing in the doorway.

"Catherine? You there!" Gil said banging on the door.

"Ugh ... yeah, Gil. Hang on, okay?"

"Um ... okay?"

"I ugh ... got in a food fight with Lindsey and I don't want you to see me like this!" Gil smiled and tried to get in the door.

"Gil! Please! Just let me go ... change?"

"No. Catherine. Let me in ... NOW!"

"Gil! I refuse!" Gil smiled as he reached for her spare key she had given him when they first became friends. He unlocked the door and pushed it aside. The house was a mess. They had food and water everywhere.

"My God ... Lindsey wasn't lieing when she said she needed the fire exstinguisher."

"Yeah ... this place is ... WAIT! WHAT!" Catherine said with wide eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha. I was in the adjustment center for like, 2 days and we didn't do anything. So I wrote more to the story then ... and if I don't get a chane to update ... it's because it's crazy over here right now. 3 bomb threats at school in one week. WHOO! lol**

* * *

"Yeah. Lindsey called me and asked me to came cook. I told her I was busy, so I felt bad after I hung up. I finished the work as fast as I could and drove over." Gil stood in the doorway and looked around slwoly.

"What the hell happened?" Gil asked walking into the house.

"Well um... Lindsey decided to take a chance and throw flour at me." Catherine said trying to get some flour out of her hair. "But why are you ... Lindsey really called you?"

"I guess she was afraid of your cooking." Gil said smiling.

"I could've sworn I told her not to call you! God! I'm going to kill LIndsey!" Catherine said pointing to the bathroom. Gil carefully wlaked into the house and tried not to step on all the food on the floor. Lindsey had walked back into the living room and froze dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing infront of her.

"Um ... Uncle Gil? Mom?" Lindsey said slowly and walking backwards.

"Hey Linds ..." Gil began, but Catherine cut him off and stared at Lindsey.

"How nice of you to join us." Catherine said smirking.

"But Uncle Gil ... I thought you were busy?" Lindsey said smiling weakly.

"I felt bad for turning down the offer to help cook, and so I wanted to surprise you guys." He said defensivly. Catherine was about to lunge at Lindsey until she moved out of the way and ran for the first thing that popped in her mind. The kitchen. Catherine got up from the floor and ran for the kitchen, pushing Gil out of the way. He stumbled backwards and ran for Catherine.

"I told you not to call him, Linds!" Catherine said smirking and laughing at the same time. Suddenly, Lindsey slipped on all the food on the floor and got dirty again. Gil ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. He smiled as he saw Catherine hold up a carton of eggs in one hand and a cup of sugar in the other.

"Mom? No. PLEASE!" Lindsey said covering her hair and face with her arms. Before Lindsey or Catherine could do anything, Gil pulled on Catherine's hand causing her to be pulled towards him. The eggs flew everywhere. Some landing on Lindsey, but most landing on Gil. The sugar Catheirne had in her hands was everywhere.

"This wasn't my idea of helping out." Gil said wiping the sugar and eggs from his face. Lindsey smiled as their attention drifted away from her. She got up and ran around Gil and Catheirne. They both went to grab her at the same time, and ending up falling on top of each other and hitting the floor pretty hard. Lindsey stopped and grabbed the camera on the counter for a quick picture.

"Oh you guys! You're going to be super famous at the lab once I get this to Greg!"

"Lindsey ... don't you dare!"

"What ya gonna do to stop me, huh Mom?" With that, Lindsey snapped the picture and ran to the comptuer room. She quickly signed on AIM and hoped someone from the lab would be on. She looked at her buddylist and quickly clicked Greg's screen name.

ButterflyLinds74: Greg!  
2HOT4 U: Lindsey! What's up?  
ButterflyLinds74: I got this hilarious picture of Mom and Uncle Gil. I'll send it to you, kay?  
2HOT4 U: Sure. Send it over.

Catherine and Gil were trying to get off the floor, but were failing miserably as they slipped and fell at each attempt.

"I'm going to kill that girl if she's even talking to Greg."

"Cath ... I bet she's just taking a shower or something."

Catherine could hear Lindsey laugh and crawled to the edge of the kitchen floor.

"Gil! She's sending the picture!"

"Well ... I guess we can't stop her." He said smirking. Lindsey sent the picture to Greg ... and laid back in her chair with satisfaction. All of a sudden, the computer screen went black and Lindsey slowly looked up.

"What were ya doin?" Catherine said tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Um ... I gotta ... go ... do ... something!" Lindsey said and running past Catherine. Catherine sighed and laughed to herself after a few minutes. The picture was with Gil on the floor and Catherine was ontop of him. Food was everywhere, and Gil's hands were ... somewhere you wouldn't expect to see. Gil finally got off the floor, and walked into the computer room.

"Did she send it?"

"Yeah. She sent it all right."

"Well ... what are you guys going to eat now that we've waisted all this food?"

"To be honest ... I really don't know."

"Well how about I take you two out for dinner?"

"Gil ... really. you don't have to."

"No. I want to. And besides ... when's the last time all 3 of us had dinner together?"

"Good point ... but ... no food fights! Alright?" Catherine said smiling.

"No problem. So um ... I'll go get cleaned up and come back?"

"Sure."

"Alright. See you in a few." Gil smiled and Catherine walked him to the door. Once he was out of sight, Catherine ran to the bathroom and just as she was about to knock on the door, Lindsey had swung it open.

"Whoa! Mom! Get a shower!"

"Linds ... go get dressed. And in something nice, too!"

"Why? Someone die?"

"Linds! Gil is taking us out to dinner. And no food fights, tonight!" Catherine said yelling from inside the bathroom. Catherine quickly got a shower, and started getting ready for her night out with Gil and Lindsey.

**Whatcha guys think? Funny? Corny? rofl! **


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later and Catherine had come out of the bathroom and was reading to go. She was dressed in nice Hollister jeans with a cute Abercrombie shirt. She threw on a light jacket, and put on her shoes. Lindsey walked out of her room wearing everything American Eagle. 

"Whoa. Lookin' good, Mom!" Lindsey said smiling.

"Thanks Linds. You don't look too bad yourself, kiddo."

"So … when is Uncle Gil coming?"

The door bell rang and Catherine laughed.

"Does that answer your question?" Catherine said pointing to the door. Lindsey smiled and walked into the kitchen to get their purses while Catherine went to open the door. Gil suddenly blushed at the sight of Catherine and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey. Um … you girls ready to go?" Gil said looking behind Catherine and trying to find Lindsey. She suddenly popped up between the two, and scared them.

"Yep! We're ready, Uncle Gil!" Lindsey said smiling.

"Okay then. What are we all standing here for? Let's get going!" Catherine said closing the door behind her and grabbing her purse from Lindsey. They all walked to the car, and made themselves comfortable. People would mistake them for a family if it weren't for their last names that were different.

"Uncle Gil! Can we play my CD!"

"Sure. What CD is it, Linds?"

"Journey!" Lindsey said handing him the CD and smiling. Catherine groaned and shook her head.

"What's wrong? You don't like them?" Gil said raising his eye brows.

"No. It's not that. It's just she's been making me listen to them ALL week! I should've never bought her that CD." Catherine said as she watched Gil put in Lindsey's CD.

_If he could hold her, so close in his arms again If she could show him the letter her heart forgot to send, why They're livin' dreams on their own, ooh they'll never stop running The girl can't help it, she needs more, he hasn't found what he's lookin' for They're still standing in the rain, he can't help it, and she's just that way And when he calls her, she tells him that she still cares Under the moonlight, he wonders why she can't be there, why Why do they go on alone, when they're missin' each other_

_(There's a fire)  
Ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you (don't you know she still cries)  
Ooh, do you know she still cries for you (yeah)  
(Fire, yeah) ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you (for you she cries)  
Ooh, do you know she still cries for you (Fire) ooh, there's a fire in his eyes for you Ooh, nothing stands between love and you_

Lindsey smiled as the song came on. She remembered what her Mom told her about that song when they first listened to it together.

_(This took place after Catherine admitted she had feelings for Gil.)_

_Lindsey and Catherine were sitting on the couch together. Catherine was holding the remote to the CD player and changed the song._

_"Mommy … do you like this song?"_

_"Yeah Linds. I use to listen to this all the time when I was your age." Catherine said smiling and pushing her daughters hair out of her face._

_"What is this song remind you of, Mom?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Yes! I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to know, Mom. Duh. And you call yourself a CSI?" Lindsey said giggling._

_"You promise not to tell anyone?"_

_"Yes Mommy! Now tell me already! Please?"_

_"Okay … this song reminds me of your Uncle Gil."_

_"It does?"_

_"Yeah. Every time I hear it … I always think of him."_

_"Do you really love him, Mom?"_

_"Lindsey … we've been through this already."_

_"Mom … why do you always try and change the subject when I ask you these questions?"_

_"Linds… I'm just afraid you tell him. And I'm scared he finds out. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me."_

_"Maybe you should tell him. What's the worse that could happen?"_

_"We could stop talking to each other. Or … we might say some things that we don't mean and get mad at each other. I don't want that to happen."_

_"Mommy … if you don't tell him before my birthday … I'm going to. Okay?"_

_"Lindsey … if you tell him … I'll make sure you never SEE another birthday." Catherine said giggling and tickling Lindsey. Once they settled down, Lindsey got serious again._

_"Mom … you can't hide these feelings. Everyone at the lab probably knows."_

_"You didn't tell anyone over there, did you!"_

_"No. But it's so … obvious, Mom. Every time he comes around you, you always smile and get nervous."_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"DO NOT!"_

_"Okay. You want me to prove it to you?"_

_"Yeah. Good idea. Prove it to me, Linds." Lindsey got off of the couch and picked up the phone. She dialed Greg's number and waited for him to pick up._

_"Uncle Greg?"_

_"Lindsey! What are you doing up so late!"_

_"I've got to ask you a question." Catherine realized what Lindsey was doing and ran to her. Lindsey smiled._

_"Hey Uncle Greg. Gotta go! TELL THE KIDS I SAID HI!" Lindsey said laughing and quickly hung up the phone. Catherine was a few inches away from her._

_"Hmm. What's wrong, Mom? Needed the phone?"_

_"What were you about to do?"_

_"Oh … nothing. Why? What did you think I was going to do?"_

_"I … nothing. Never mind."_

Gil waved his hand in front of Catherine's face and Lindsey smiled. She knew that Catherine was thinking about what was said that night.

"Hmm. Gil? Sorry. Just day dreaming." She said smiling.

"That's okay. But … where do you guys wanna go eat?"

"Hmm. Why don't we let Ms. Journey back there decide."

"Whoa! I get to choose were we get to go!" Lindsey said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course. It IS your birthday after all." Gil said stopping at a red light.

"Hmm. I say … THE OUTBACK!" Lindsey said smiling. Catherine groaned and Gil smiled. They pulled into the parking lot and walked to the restaurant. They were seated and their waitress came to serve them.

"Hi … I'm Mariah. I'll be your waitress for this evening." Lindsey suddenly looked up at the familiar voice and her eyes grew wide. Mariah looked down at Lindsey and suddenly stopped paying attention to everything else that was happening.

"Mariah!"

"Lindsey!"

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lindsey said getting up from the table and hugging Mariah. Gil and Catherine looked over and smiled. Gil had a confused face on, but Catherine just couldn't stop smiling. Gil leaned over to Catherine and whispered into her ear.

"Mind tell me what's going on?"

"I will in a few minutes."

Mariah sat down at the table next to Lindsey and then recognized Catherine.

"Catherine!"

"Mariah! How are you!"

"Oh I'm fine! I've been so great … what about you guys?"

"Well it's my birthday in a few days!" Lindsey said smiling.

"Oh! Really? How old are you turning, squirt?"

"11." Lindsey said taking a sip from her drink. Mariah suddenly turned to Catherine and smiled.

"I can't believe this. It's been so long you guys!"

"Hmm. Mariah. Will you come to my birthday party!"

"Of course, squirt. I wouldn't miss it for nothing." Mariah said hugging Lindsey. They all talked for a few more minutes until Mariah had to leave and tend to other tables. When she left, Gil finally asked.

"Who WAS that?"

"That was Mariah!" Lindsey said smiling.

"Hmm. Linds … Mommy's gonna tell Uncle Gil … okay?"

"Sure!" Lindsey noticed a pen on the table and started drawing on her napkin. Catherine turned to Gil and sighed.

"When Lindsey was young … she made a friend in Elementary school. Her name was Ashley. Um … Ashley and Lindsey would always go sleep at each other's house. Mariah … Ashley's older sister would always hang around with Lindsey when she went over to Ashley's house. Mariah was about … 13 I guess when Lindsey started going to their house. A few years ago … Ashley … died." Gil's eyes widened as he remembered a case involving a young girl named Ashley.

"That wouldn't happen to be the same girl that we …"

"Yes Gil. Why do you think I was so emotional for that whole case?"

"Catherine … you should've told me something!"

"I didn't want to! I wanted that case, Gil. It was so important to me."

"Catherine …"

"So … Lindsey and Mariah just became best friends once Ashley died. They were un separable until Mariah and her parents decided to move. My guess is they wanted to get away from the city where their daughter was killed." Catherine said with a tear in her eye. Mariah was watching from the bar and could tell Catherine was explaining what happened to Ashley. She sighed and got up to wait on another table. The night passed quickly, and Gil learned things about Lindsey and Catherine's life that he never knew. He drove them back to their house and walked them to the house.

"Hmm. Thanks Gil … Lindsey had a good time. Huh, Linds?" Catherine said looking down at Lindsey. Lindsey smiled and ran into Gil's arms. She hugged him tight and Gil smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Gil. It's just what I needed. A night out with my two favorite people." Catherine smiled and opened the door for Lindsey to walk in. Once Lindsey was in the house, she turned around to face Gil.

"Well … Thanks Gil. For everything. We had a good time"  
"No problem, Cath. I had a goodtime, too."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course. Good night, Catherine." Gil took a chance and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and slowly smiled. Lindsey was watching from the window and a huge smile was plastered on her face. Gil walked back to his car and Catherine watched as he drove off. She walked inside and put her back against the door.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What? You … I thought you … LINDSEY!"

**Haha. You guys like it? Want more? TELL ME! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine slid down the door and looked at Lindsey with an evil glare. 

"I could of sworn I told you to go get ready for bed!"

"Oh no you didn't! You were probably too nervous to even speak!"

"Lindsey!"

"What! Oh my God. Okay. I saw you guys kiss! Big deal."

"We did not 'kiss'. HE kissed me goodnight. That was it."

"Sure, Mom. Keep telling yourself that."

"It wasn't even on the mouth! He kissed me on the CHEEK, Linds. THE CHEEK!" Lindsey busted out laughing at her mother's facial expression.

"What? You find that funny, Linds? Well next time your and you're little boyfriend kiss, I'll make sure to taunt you about it for the rest of you're life!" Catherine said getting up and taking off her shoes.

"Oh mom. You should've seen your face. 'THE CHEEK!' Oh god. Mom ... I love you. Remeber that." Lindsey said in between her laughing fit.

"To your room. Now."

"Okay! Okay. Don't have a cow. I'm going!" Lindsey said throwing her jacket on the rack by the door and walking to her room. Catherine walked into the kitchen and stopped at the mess. She sighed and was about to clean it up when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to see who it was and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Gil standing in the doorway. She opened the door and smiled.

"Gil ... It's late. I thought you were going home?"

"Well ... I was almost there until I realized I left you and Lindsey to clean up the kitchen by yourself."

"Oh Gil. It's okay. It's not that much of a mess anyways." Gil looked at her and she sighed.

"Okay. It IS a big mess ... but me and Lindsey can handle it."

"I think you should let me help. I DID help make the mess."

"Gil ... go home. You need the rest and I can handle it."

"Catherine ... please? Just ... let me do the dishes. Anything. I'll feel bad if I don't help." Catherine smiled and let him in. Lindsey walked out of her room and stopped at the sight of Gil.

"Uncle Gil! Come back to give my Mom more kiss..."

"Lindsey ... um ... don't you have homework?" Catherine said stepping infront of Gil and cutting her off so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I um ... Yeah. Homework. Yes Ma'am." Lindsey said smiling and walking back to her room. Catherine turned to Gil and blushed at what Lindsey said.

"She caught us?" He said smiling and leading her into the kitchen.

"I guess. I thought I told her to go get ready for bed ... but I guess I didn't." Catherine said shrugging.

"Well ... where should we start?" Gil said looking around the very messy kitchen.

"Um ... I'll mop up the floor and you can do the dishes?"

"Sure. " Gil had tip toed his way to the kitchen and Catherine walked to the laundry room to get the mop. Once they were both in the kitchen, Lindsey snuck up behind them, and watched from behind the kitchen wall.

"So ... are you really going to help me for Lindsey's party?" Catherine said getting on her knees to clean up the floor. Lindsey smiled and waited for Gil to answer.

"Yeah. I am. Why ... did you find someone else to help?"

"No ... all of my friends either 'have the flu' or 'someone died'. Catherine said sighing. Gil chuckled and turned on the water to wash the dishes.

"Gil ... did I tell you thank you? Not just for saying you'll help out ... but for everything?"

"Of course you did, Cath. And it's alright. That's what friends are for. Right?"

"I don't mean just for this whole week of spoiling Lindsey, either. I mean ... really helping us. Helping me and Lindsey straighten out our lives. It's helped a lot." Catherine was no longer worried about cleaning the kitchen. She was on her knees, and sat down on her legs. Gil moved from the sink to infront of Catherine. He kneeled down infront of her, and looked into her eyes. She was staring at the wall infront of her and the noticed Gil was infront of her. She was taken a little by surprise at how close he was to her, but then she finally came back to reality.

"Catherine ... is ... everything alright? Do you want to tell me something?" Lindsey jumped and giggled at his words and quickly covered her mouth at the noise.

"Did you ... hear that?" Catherine said looking back. Lindsey's eyes widdened, and she hid behind the coffee table that was against the wall.

"I bet it was Lindsey on the phone or something." Catherine said shaking her head. Lindsey sighed quietly, and listened carefully to what they were saying.

"But ... to answer your question ... I do have something I need to tell you. Lindsey's been bugging me about it sense I let her in on a clue." Catherine paused and looked down at her hands which were folded in her laps.

"Well ... what is it?" Gil said softly.

"I ... I think ... you know Gil, this really isn't the easiest thing in the world to do, you know."

"Oh God. You're not dieing are you!"

"Gil!" She said swatting his arm and giggling at his words. "NO. I am NOT dieing ... but I feel like I'm about to right about now."

"Come on, Cath. You can tell me anything. Best friends ... remeber?"

"Yeah. I know it's just ... God. It's harder than it seems." Lindsey couldn't wipe the smile on her face. Even if she tried. Catherine was taking her advice, and Lindsey was very happy.

"I ... I think I lo.." Catherine began, but Gil's cell phone rang. It was Sara. Catherine sighed and got off the floor to start on the dishes. Gil slowly opened the phone, wishing Sara could have called another time.

"Grissom."

"Ugh .. Gil? I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. It's my night off and you know I thought we could just..."

"Sara. I'm kind of busy right now. I'm sorry, but I'll pass." And with that, Gil hung up his phone. Catherine had her head hung like a child and was washing the dishes. Gil walked up behind Catherine. She could feel how close he was. Her breathing became harder. Lindsey almost cursed herself. She was SO telling Sara something the next time they saw each other.

"Cath?" Gil began, but Catherine raised her hand, and silenced him.

"Let me guess ... Sara wanted to have dinner with you?"

"Yeah ... how'd you know?"

"A woman thing." Gil nodded. Telling her that he understood and leaned against the counter to get a better look at her face.

"Catherine ... didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"I um ... Well ... Yeah. I do. I've realized that I lov..." The phone rang and Lindsey punched the wall. She hollered in pain as her hand began to swell.

"What the ..." Catherine walked out into the living room. Lindsey was laying on the ground from tripping over the shoes that were taken off and laid infront of the coffee table she was hiding in.

"Lindsey! Bed! Now!"

"But Mom!"

"No buts! Go!"

"Alright already!" Lindsey ran to her room, grabbing the phone on the way. She answered it and almost threw the phone against the wall as she realized who called.

"Diane?"

"Linds ... whoa. Is it that time of month again? Because if it is ... I can totally call back tomorrow or something."

"Diane ... DIANE. No. Okay. I'll just ... whew. Okay. Let me calm down for a second." Lindsey calmly put the phone on the dresser. She jumped into her bed. She kicked and screamed and punched the pillows. Diane pulled the phone away from her ear and winced as she listened to Lindsey yell.

"Okay. WHAT is your problem!"

"My mom and Gil were having this nice ... little romantic conversation. Where my mom was about to tell him that she loved him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"... AND! You don't get the picture!"

"Ugh ... Lindsey. Duh. We're on the phone. Show me the picture tomorrow okay?"

"Oh ... my ... GOD! Diane. Listen. I'll slap some sense into you tomorrow. I'm too tired to continue this pointless conversation."

"Okay. Whatever you say. But don't forget that picture, okay? You know you always forget things, Linds!"

"Just go to sleep Diane. Do us all a favor and GO TO SLEEP!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lindsey tossed the phone onto the bed and looked into her doorway. A very angry Catherine was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Ugh ... I love you?"

"I love you isn't going to cut it this time, Linds!"

"Where's Uncle Gil?"

"I made him leave. I told him you would clean the rest up."

"Mom... no fair! NO FAIR!"

"You want to talk to me about fair? Okay. Let's talk."

"Look. I'm SORRY that Diane called and ruined your moment. I really am. If I would've known she was going to call... by all means, I would've disconnected the phone lines."

"Linds?"

"Mom. I know how much you like Uncle Gil. And I'm REALLY sorry you couldn't tell him how you feel." Lindsey had a few tears in her eyes. Catherine quickly walked up to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Lindsey. You seem more upset about this whole thing than I am!" Catherine said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Well ... I am. I look up Uncle Gil as a father you know? Ever sense Dad died ... I've just ... I don't know. I can always count on him to help me and stuff. I've always seen Uncle Gil as more of a father to me than my real one! Mom ... I'm sorry."

"Linds ... come on ... we need to talk." Lindsey and Catheirne walked out of Lindsey's room and into Catheirne's room. They climbed into Catherine's bed and laid there. Catherine started crying and Lindsey suddenly rushed to her side. She snuggled up into her Mother's arms and moved the hair out of her face.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really that upset?"

"Yes, baby. I can't help but love him! And it doesn't help with people interfering."

"Mom ... I know how you feel. I love him too! He's like my Dad. He practically is my Dad ... but still. Mom ... don't cry."

"Linds ... I can't help it." She said wiping the tears from her face and looking up.

"Mom ... get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"No problem." Lindsey sat up and kissed her mother on the head. She hugged her before she jumped out of bed and walked to her own. Catherine was going to work tomorrow to face the man that she loved, and Lindsey was right. She did need sleep.

**HAHA. ( This chapter made me cry. rofl what ya guys think! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Catherine woke up early, to find Lindsey sleeping next to her. She smiled and pused the hair out of her daughters face. Today was her birthday. She was now 11 years old. Catherine kissed her on the head and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. She almost screamed that she forgot to clean up the mess. She decided to take Lindsey out for breakfast, and just drop her off at Diane's house on the way to work sense today was her birthday. 

"Mom?" Lindsey said rubbing her eyes and standing besides her.

"Happy Birthday, Lindsey." Catherine said wrapping her arms around Lindsey and hugging her tight.

"Mom ... can't ... breathe."

"Sorry." She said giggling. Lindsey looked into the kitchen and gasped.

"Whoa. It looks like Hurricane Katrina just passed through this place!"

"Who you tellin? And WE'VE got to clean it up."

"More like YOU because it's MY birthday." Lindsey said smiling and slowly walking backwards into her room.

"Oh no you don't! Get back over here." Catherine caught her by the arm and dragged her back to the kitchen.

"Just do the dishes. Please?"

"Okay. OKAY! But I'm only doing this because I love you. I don't know any girls who would wake up at ... 6:30 in the morning to wash dishes for her Mother."

"Oh stop complaining and get the washing!" Catherine said smiling and pushing her daughter into the kitchen. It was 7:00 and the kitchen was spotless. It had only taken 30 minutes to clean the kitchen.

"Hmm. Mom.. I'm hungry."

"Oh. I know baby. I'm going to take you out to breakfast, lunch, and then ... you can spend dinner here with everyone." Lindsey smiled and jumped at Catherine's words. She ran to her room to get ready. Catherine forgot to tell her that she had to work today and felt completely horrible for having to work on her daughters birthday. Lindsey ran back in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm ready."

"Oh ... Linds ... I have to work today ... so ... I'll drop you off at Diane's on my way to work and come get you for lunch ... is ... that okay?" Catheirne said slowly. Lindsey felt like she wanted to cry ... but got herself together. She smiled and hugged Catherine.

"Of course. Mom ... really. It's okay!" Lindsey said smiling and letting go of her Mom. They left a few minutes later and went eat breakfast at a place Gil and Catherine would go when they needed to talk. When Catherine walked in ... everyone smiled and waved at her. They found a table and sat down.

"Mom ... do you come here a lot?"

"Well I use to ... why?"

"Because it seems everyone here knows you."

"Oh. Yeah ... me and your Uncle Gil would come here and talk sometimes." Gil couldn't help but hear his name. He turned around in his booth and saw Catherine and Lindsey sitting right behind them. Lindsey looked behind Catherine and gasped with joy as she saw who was sitting infront of them.

"Uncle Gil!"

"Yeah that's right Linds ... I use to come here with Uncle Gil ..."

"No. Behind you." Gil got up and walked over to their table. Catherine closed her eyes and smiled.

"Got lonley without me already, huh?" Gil said smirking and scooting in by Lindsey. "Hmm. Happy Birthday, Linds." Gil said putting an arm around her. Their waitress came, and they ordered their food. They were walking out when Gil overheard Catherine tell Lindsey about spending the day at Diane's.

"Wait ... she's not coming with us to the lab?" Gil said looking down at Lindsey and then back at Catherine.

"Um ... No Gil. I was afraid Ecklie would say something and you know how he feels about me bringing Lindsey there."

"Okay. Forget Ecklie. I say ... let's bring her!" Lindsey smiled and jumped up.

"Can I Uncle Gil! Please!"

"Of course you can!" Lindsey ran to Gil's Denali and settled in the front seat. Catherine stood infront of Gil and sighed.

"You spoil her TOO much."

"Oh come on Cath! How often does she get to go to the lab!"

"Not as often as me, that's for sure." Catherine said smiling. "Thank you. I'm sure this is the best birthday she's ever had."

"No problem. She's just too easy to spoil." Gil said walking back to his car. He started up the engine and drove off to work.

"Uncle Gil?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"Did ... Mom get a chance to talk to you last night?"

"Well ... yeah. Why?"

"Well ... I um ... One of my friends called and ruined your talk."

"Oh Linds ... it's okay. I plan to talk to your mom tonight. I have a feeling she needs to tell me something important." Lindsey looked through the mirror and saw Catherine was following close behind.

"Me too... but can I ask you a question? Just between me and you. Okay?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you like my Mom?"

"Of course I do Linds. We wouldn't be best friends if I didn't like her."

"No. Not as friends ... as ... a girlfriend?" Gil knew this comming, but looked Lindsey straight in the eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of the lab.

"Lindsey ... if I tell you ... will you swear not to tell anyone? INCLUDING your mother?"

"I swear."

"Okay. To answer your question ... I do like her. Ever sense I met her ... I could tell she was going to be someone important in my life. I don't expect you to know how that feels, but ... you will one day."

"I've felt the same way about someone before."

"Do I know him?"

"You are him." Gil looked down. "Uncle Gil ... I know that you and my Mom have been friends for almost forever ... but you guys really need to tell each other how you feel. And ... as far as I could remember ... you were there for me more than my own Dad was."

"What do you mean ... each other?"

"I um ... nothing! Oh! Look who it is ... it's Mom!" Lindsey jumped out of the car and ran into the lab. Gil and Catherine climbed out of their Denali's and walked side by side. They walked into the breakroom to find Lindsey completetly gone, but everyone else there.

"Hey guys ... have you see Lindsey?"

"Blonde hair ... blue eyes ... about ... 4 feet 6 inches?" Greg said and not looking up from his magazine. Catherine nodded. "Never heard of her." Greg said smirking.

"What are all of you doing?" Gil said looking around the room. "I thought you guys were suppose to be working."

"Well ... we were. But we all finished our cases quick. Today's just not a busy day." Sara said taking a sip of her drink. Catheirne and Gil nodded.

"So ... you guys ARE going to come over tonight, right?"

"What's tonight, again?" Nick said looking around.

"NICKY!" Catherine said crying out his name in aggervation.

"Cath! I'm kidding. We all know it's Lindsey's birthday today. Don't worry. We'll all be there." Nick said smiling. Catherine smiled and sat down at the table. Gil walked out of the break room and headed for his office. The light was on and the door was unlocked. He opened the door and was standing before Lindsey who was looking at pictures on his desk and walls.

"Uncle Gil! Whoa. You scared me. I'm sorry ... do you need me to leave?"

"Oh. No. By all means. Stay... I just came to see if Ecklie left me any reports or cases to hand out."

"Hmm. No one's stopped by sense I've been here ..."

"Okay. Thanks ..." Gil was about to leave, but Lindsey got his attention.

"Uncle Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"When was this?" Lindsey held up a picture to show Gil. Catherine, Gil, and baby Lindsey were at the park. Lindsey wasn't even one yet. Gil could still remeber what exactly happened.

_"Gil ... are you sure you want to come with us? I mean ... we're going to the park. You know how hot it's going to be?"_

_"I'm positive. There's no where else I rather be." Gil said smiling. They drove to the park and Catherine smiled as she watched the little kids play on the swings and see-saws._

_"I can't wait for her to grow up. It's going to be so much fun taking care of her." Catheirne said looking back and staring at the little baby in the carseat._

_"And when she's finally grown up, you'll be wishing she was this small again." Gil said chuckling._

_"Um ... were do you wanna sit?" Catherine said taking Lindsey out of her car seat and walking around the park. Gil spotted a tree near a bench and pointed to it._

_"How about over there? You can lay down with Lindsey and relax."_

_"Sure. Good idea." Catherine handed Lindsey to Gil and he was almost horrified to touch her._

_"Gil ... she's a baby. She's not going to kill you."_

_"Cath ... I've never ... done this before, though."_

_"You've never held a baby before!"_

_"Um ... no. I'm just afraid I drop her."_

_"Gil ... you won't drop her! She's light as a feather." Catherine spread out Lindsey's baby blanket, and all three sat on it. Catherine laid Lindsey down on the blankey and laid next to her. Gil kept looking back and forth at Catherine and Lindsey._

_"Hmm. Cath ... she looks just like you."_

_"How can you tell?"_

_"She has your eyes ... your nose ... your ears ... even your lips." Gil said looking at Lindsey and then back at Catherine._

_"Really?"_

_"Catherine ... you're going to have one beautiful daughter. I feel bad for all the boys, now." Catherine giggled and looked up at the people that were staring at them._

_"Gil ... why are those people looking at us?"_

_"I ... I don't know. You want to go somewhere's else?"_

_"No! This is such a nice spot. I'd hate to wake her up, anyways." Lindsey turned in her sleep and made noises._

_"Cath ... is she okay!" Gil said loudly._

_"Yes! She's fine. She's just sleeping!"_

_"Well I was worried!"_

_"Sometimes you act more like her father than Eddie does. It's crazy." Catherine said shaking her head. Gil chuckled and watched Lindsey sleep._

"Uncle Gil?"

"Huh?"

"Where was this at again?"

"Oh. You weren't even one yet. I took you and your Mother to the park that day. She really enjoyed it."

"Can we go back someday?"

"Yeah. Of course." Lindsey was sitting in his chair, and Gil was sitting on the couch.

"Tell me about what it was like when I was young."

"Lindsey ... so many things happened. I wouldn't know where to start."

"What's the first thought that comes to mind when you think about it?"

"I remeber you and your Mother would stay at my house a lot. And we had some good times. I remeber this one time ... I had to go shopping, and I couldn't leave you and your Mom alone ... so you two came with me. Everyone in the store was complimenting us on how cute and adorable you were. Your mom nor I had the heart to tell them the truth." Lindsey's smile grew bigger as Gil continued to talk. Neither one of them noticed Catherine standing at the door.

"I remeber this one lady ... she was telling your mom that she was lucky to have a husband that would go shopping with her and not complain." Lindsey and Gil laughed when Catherine cleared her throat.

"I remeber that." Catherine said smiling and sitting infront of Lindsey. "Um ... I got bored of listening to Greg's jokes so I decided to come ruin your fun." Catherine said smirking.

"Oh. We were just talking. Huh Uncle Gil?" Lindsey said sweetly and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Catherine said turning around in her chair and watching Lindsey open the door.

"Going listen to Greg's jokes." Lindsey walked out of the door and Catherine got nervous.

"You know why she left, right?" Catherine said giggline.

"Of course I know why ... um ... Why?"

"She wants us to be alone."

"I could've guess that."

"Gil ... what has she ... asked you so far?"

"Nothing important really. Just ... she wanted to know what it was like when she was younger. That's all." Gil hated lieing to Catherine, but this was nessecary. He was going to surprise her and tell her the truth later that night, and she still had no idea.

**I know this chapter must have sucked, but I'm sick and I stayed home from school today. I got bored so I wrote a long chapter for the heck of it. lol )**


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsey and Greg were clowning around in the lab as the rest of the team finished up some paperwork. 

"Hmm. So what does this do again?" Lindsey said pointing to a machine near the computer.

"That ... my dear Lindsey, is a DNA tester. I could take a sample of your DNA and find out all about you."

"Whoa! Can you really!"

"Yeah! You want me to right now?"

"Could you?"

"Of course!" Greg said happily. It was her birthday after all, and it was the least he could do sense he didn't buy her present yet. He put her DNA records into the computer and two matches came up. Greg's face went from happy to horrified. One was Catherine's ... but the other wasn't Eddie's.

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"Um ... nothing, Linds. It's just ... you have the best DNA I've ever seen!" Greg said smiling weakly. He couldn't believe what the paper before his eyes was telling him. Catherine walked in smiling, and looked around.

"What's up guys?" Greg jumped at her words, and hid the paper behind his back.

"Um ... nothing. Just showin' Lindsey how things work around here." Greg said trying to walk backwards and get away from Catherine. Catherine looked at Greg oddly and walked out with Lindsey. Once they were gone, Greg settled down in his chair and sighed.

Lindsey and Catherine were already down the hall and almost to Gil's office. Before they could open the door, Gil had already walked out.

"Wow. That was quick." Catherine said smiling.

"Uncle Gil. Come eat lunch with me and Mommy." Lindsey said tugging on his sleve. Gil looked at Catherine and she nodded her head yes.

"Alright, Linds. But only because it's your birthday." All three walked out of the lab. Greg poked his head out of the door to make sure Catherine and Lindsey were gone. He quickly ran through the halls to find Nick or Warrick. He couldn't tell Sara. Not now, at least. Greg found Nick and Warrick laughing at some pictures in the breakroom.

"Whoa. Greg. What's up?" Nick said looking up from the pictures. Greg sat down across from them and threw the paper on the table.

"THAT'S what's up." Greg said pointing to the paper. "That machine that produced such a paper is posessed man, I'M TELLIN YOU!"

"Whoa. Greg ... calm down ... what's this all ab..." Warrick said as Nick handed him the paper in shock. Warrick couldn't fnish his sentence. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Sara walked in and looked around.

"Who died?" Sara said giggling.

"Whoa. Sara. Hey. What's up." Nick said happily and quickly grabbing the paper from the table.

"Ugh ... nothing. Finished my paperwork and wanted to get a break. What about you guys?" Sara said looking at Greg, to Nick, then Warrick.

"Oh. Just ... hanging around. That's all." Greg said painfully as Nick kicked him underneath the table.

"Okay. SOMETHING is up. What it is?" Sara said standing up and walking around.

"Sara ... really. Noth..." Warrick began, but Sara was quick enough to grab the paper they were passing around underneath the table. Sara's eyes scanned through the paper and they could all see a couple of tears form in her eyes.

"Sara?" Nick said softly.

"What? What is this! Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke or something?" Sara said looking at Greg. She slammed the paper down on the table, and quickly walked out.

"That didn't go so well..." Greg said quietly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Nick said angrily. "Out of all days to do something like this, you just HAD to do it today, huh Greg?"

"Okay. Look. It was her birthday. I couldn't say no to her! You try looking at her and telling her no!" Greg said taking the paper and leaving. Warrick looked at Nick who had his head in his hands, and sighed.

"It's gonna be a long night, man." Warrick said getting up and leaving the breakroom. Nick sat there and thought about how upset Sara must of been.

Catherine, Gil, and Lindsey were all seated in a nice little place Gil would take Catherine for lunch. Everyone that worked there would smile and wave at Catheirne and Gil.

"Mom ... Uncle Gil ... let me guess. This is another place you two use to come when I was little?" Lindsey said looking around the place.

"Um ... yeah. Linds ... how'd you know?" Catherine said looking at Gil and then back at Lindsey.

"I remeber this place..." Lindsey said looking at her mother and then Gil. "I remeber this place for some reason. I can't get it out of my head. I can remeber a big, white birthday cake. And everyone was there." Catherine and Gil smiled. Soon, their food came and they quickly ate. They talked for a little while, and made their way back to the lab. Lindsey ran off to go talk to more people once she got there, and Catherine walked to her office. Gil went to his to see if there were any cases. There were none. Sara was right. It was going to be a slow night. Lindsey found Sara, and smiled. She walked in the room to find Sara rather angry.

"Aunt Sara?" Lindsey said softly.

"Huh?" Sara said not looking up from what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing importnant, Linds."

"Oh. Well ... you look a little sad. What's wrong?" Sara fought to held in the tears, but she couldn't help it. She turned her back to Lindsey and took deep breaths

"Lindsey ... I'll be fine. Go find Uncle Nick or Uncle Warrick. They're more fun than I am." Lindsey ran around the table and hugged Sara before she left.

"I hope you feel better, Aunt Sara." Lindsey said softly before she walked out of the room. She looked around for someone to talk to and found Nick. She ran up to him and smiled.

"Hey Uncle Nick!"

"Whoa. Kiddo. You can't be runnin around a place like this. You might cause an explosion." Nick said smiling and messing up Lindsey's hair. Lindsey giggled and watched Nick do some paperwork.

"Uncle Nick? Why is Aunt Sara sad?" Nick froze and looked at Lindsey.

"Well Linds ... she's just a little disappointed I guess you could say. But she'll be alright. Trust me."

"Are you sure? Because I hate to see her cry. It makes ME want to cry." Lindsey said looking down. Nick sighed and bent down, to where he was at Lindsey's height.

"Aunt Sara's gonna be fine. Don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay." Nick hugged Lindsey, and then she was off to find someone else to talk to. She passed her Mother's office and walked in. She slowly walked around her desk, and looked at all the pictures by the computer. There were pictures of herself and Catherine all over the place. She smiled and suddenly jumped at her mother's voice.

"Linds?"

"Whoa. Mom. You kinda scared me there. Um ... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just ... coming to get something and I saw you standing there like you wanted to kill my computer." Catherine said smiling and sitting in the chair across from where Lindsey was standing.

"Mom ... why is Aunt Sara so ... sad?"

"I don't know, Linds. What's wrong with Aunt Sara?"

"I don't know. I walked in to find someone to talk to and she was just standing there. Staring at this piece of paper."

"What did the paper say?"

"I don't know. I didn't look." Lindsey said sighing. Catherine got up and walked to Gil's office. Lindsey following close behind. Nick and Warrick saw what was happening, and watched as both blondes entered his office.

"Gil?"

"Cath. What's wrong?"

"Lindsey said something's wrong with Sara. She said she was sad or something."

"Oh. Well ... do you want me to go talk to her?" Gil said taking off his glasses.

"Could you? Please Uncle Gil. I don't want Aunt Sara to be sad." Lindsey said softly. Gil got up and walked around until he found Sara.

"Sara?"

"Gil. Um .. I finished my paperwork."

"Um ... good. Is there something wrong, Sara?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I've just ... got a headache. That's all."

"Really? I've never known a headache to make people cry before."

"I'm just not feeling good, okay?"

"Sara ...avoiding questions isn't going to make things better."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Really? Because Lindsey said you weren't all that good." Sara froze at Lindsey's name and turned around. She couldn't believe this was happening. Gil relized what was happening.

"What happened with Lindsey, Sara?"

"Damnit Gil! Go ask Greg!" Sara said walking out of the room. Gil walked to breakroom, to find Warrick, Nick, and Greg all sitting around. Looking down at the floor.

"Greg ... what is it that you have to show me?" Gil said rather annoyed.

"Um ... nothing. Nothing, really."

"Greg. Give me what you showed Sara. Now."

Greg slowly got up and walked to his office. He came back a few seconds later with a crumbled piece of paper in his hands. He sighed and handed it to Gil.

**( WHOO! intense chapter. rofl D**


	10. Chapter 10

Gil looked at the paper and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it. He was Lindsey's real father. Why didn't Catherine tell him about this? He wondered if Catherine even knew herself? 

"Greg ... how exactly ... did you get this?" Gil said slowly and trying to take in the fact that the little girl he's loved sense she was born was actually his.

"I um ... well see ... Lindsey asked me if she could test her DNA ... and you know how all of our profiles are already scanned into the computer, well I ran a match just for fun ... and ... that came up." Greg said calmly and sitting down. Nick and Warrick all looked down and didn't say a word.

"Has anyone told Catherine or Lindsey, yet?" Gil said softly. Everyone shook their head no, and Gil sighed. He left the room and went to find Lindsey. She was sitting in Catherine's office. Playing the computer and looking at all the pictures Catherine had saved. He sat down infront of her and stared at her.

"Lindsey?"

"Hey Uncle Gil ... did you find out why Aunt Sara was upset?" Lindsey said closing out all the games on the computer and looking at Gil. He sighed and nodded his head yes.

"Well ... spill it." Lindsey said softly. Gil handed her the paper and she read it.

"What does it mean?" Lindsey said with a confused expression on her face. Gil took a deep breath, and looked down.

"I'm going to tell you what it means ... but you have to promise me you won't tell your mother. I want to be the one to tell her, okay?"

"Sure." Lindsey said frowning.

"That paper and all those words and numbers ... it means I'm your real father. That's why Aunt Sara was upset." Gil said calmly. Lindsey's hands started shaking and she put down the paper on Catherine's desk.

"Linds? You okay?" Gil said softly.

"All this time ... and you guys never told me anything?" Lindsey said looking up at Gil with tears in her eyes.

"Lindsey ... I just found out myself. If I would've known ... I would've told you."

"So ... my Mom had to go through all of what she had to go through for nothing!" Lindsey said angrily. She started crying rappidly and the tears wouldn't stop coming. No matter how hard she tried to get herself together, she could not and would not stop crying. Gil immediatly ran from his chair to where Lindsey was sitting. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't protest. She hung on to him like she didn't want him to leave. He rocked her back and forth and smoothed out her hair.

"I love you so much, Linds. I'm sorry." Gil said softly. Lindsey started crying harder and tightened her grip on Gil.

"Don't be sorry. This is what I've always wanted. I just ... I just can't believe it's happening today. You know?" Lindsey said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, Linds. I know." Gil said softly. They broke apart, and Lindsey wipped the tears off her face.

"Linds ... please don't tell your Mom that we know this. I want to tell her tonight, at your party."

"Sure. I'm just so happy now. You guys can finally tell each other how you feel and not have to worry about what happens."

Gil shook his head and smiled. Lindsey went back to the computer and found more pictures.

"Uncle ... Dad?" Lindsey said correcting herself and smiling.

"Yeah Linds?"

"You're a great Dad. Don't let anyone tell you different." Gil smiled back at Lindsey and left the office. Nick and Warrick caught up with him in the halls and got his attention.

"Did you tell Lindsey and Catherine, yet?" Warrick said looking around and making sure Catherine or Lindsey wasn't around.

"I told Lindsey ... but I'm going to wait and talk to Catherine." Gil said walking to his office.

"I bet she's having one hell of a birthday." Nick said shaking his head and walking off with Warrick. Gil sank down into his chair and looked at the pictures on his desk. One was of Gil, Catherine, and Lindsey all at the beach. Lindsey was about 3 or 4 and was in pickie tails that resembled her mother's. They both had on red swimsuites, and eating ice cream. Lindsey had whipped cream on her face and Catherine had some on her nose. Gil smiled at the picture and looked at the next one. It was when Lindsey and Catherine spent Christmas with him for the first time. Lindsey was about 1 and was sitting infront of the Christmas tree with Catherine. She was staring and drooling on her presents. Gil could remeber everything that happened by looking at the pictures.

The hours past, and it was almost time for Lindsey's party. The day shift already agreed to take over any cases that came in and would call if things got out of hand. Nick, Warrick, and Greg left in one car to go get Lindsey's present. Sara was still doing some paperwork, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the party now. She thought about staying for a few minutes and giving Lindsey her present, but she couldn't bare to see Gil and Lindsey together. Not now, at least. Gil and Catherine left with Lindsey and headed for the house. Once they got there, Lindsey ran in and unlocked the door.

"Whoa. Lindsey ... chill." Catherine said putting her purse down on the table. Lindsey got all of her party stuff out of the cabinets and put them on the table.

"Mom ... no time to chill. Now ... are you going to help me or not?" Gil smiled at Lindsey's agressiveness. She was so much like Catheirne but then she was like Gil too. She was fascinated in science ... like both her parents. She has the attitude of her mother and the calmness of her father. Lindsey ran out to the backyard and lit up all the lights around the pool. In a matter of minutes, Lindsey had decorated the whole house by herself. Gil and Catherine were watching TV and Lindsey walked in.

"She reminds me of you sometimes, Gil." Catherine said smiling and looking over at him. He tensed up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's so ... calm sometimes. But other times ... she's like me and has the attitude of a pregnant lady without chocolate." Gil and Catherine giggled.

"I heard that, Mom!" Lindsey said calling from the kitchen. The door bell rang and Catherine got up to answer it. It was Diane.

"Hey Diane."

"Hey Ms. Willows."

"Came a little early huh?"

"Well ... knowing Lindsey ... she's probably running around the place trying to get everything ready." Lindsey ran through the living room, not noticing Diane, with tape all over her and party streamers around her waist. Diane giggled and Catherine let her in.

"Hey Diane." Gil said waving.

"Mr. Grissom! What's up? How's my little spider doing?"

"Oh. She's fine. She's been laying eggs, lately. I'd say ... you're the proud grandmother of about ... 100 grandspiders."

"WHOA! Fa real!" Gil laughed and shook his head. Lindsey ran into the living room and grabbed Diane by the arm. They disappeared into the backroom. A few minutes later, and everyone started showing up. Nick, Warrick, and Greg were all sitting around with Gil and Catherine. Then, when everyone Lindsey thought could be at her party. Someone rang the doorbell. Lindsey walked up to the door and opened it. It was Mariah.

"Mariah! You came!"

"Of course I did, doink." Mariah said holding out her arms. Lindsey ran to Mariah and hugged her tight. Greg couldn't help but notice a beautiful blonde standing in the doorway with Lindsey, and looked to see who it was. He kept his attention on her and started walking towards her.

"GREG! WATCH OUT!" Catherine called from the couch. She yelled for Greg ... but it was too late. He had flipped over the coffee table and landed right infront of Mariah.

**AHAHA. How you guys like this chapter? Bleh. Must suck. But yeah ... D**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was hanging around in the backyard by the pool. Sara had stopped by for a few minutes and wished Lindsey a happy birthday. Gil could tell what was bothering her, but decided to wait another time to ask her about it. Mariah and Greg began talking and became close. Nick and Warrick were in the pool with Lindsey, Diane, and a few of her other friends and were clowning around. Gil and Catherine were sitting on the lawn chairs next to the pool. Nick splashed Lindsey but ended up hitting Gil and Catherine. 

"Hey! Watch it you little terd!" Catherine said yelling at Nick and pushing her chair away from the pool.

"Come on in, Mom! The water feels so good!" Lindsey said jumping on Diane's back and playing chicken fight with Nick and Warrick.

"I'll come in later, Linds. Okay!" Catherine said yelling over all the screams coming from the pool. Lindsey smiled and got back to her game.

"She's having fun." Gil said pointing to Lindsey.

"She is. I'm glad everyone was able to come." Catherine said laying back on her lawn chair.

"Cath ... no one would miss Lindsey's party."

"How would you know?"

"Because I wouldn't let them!" He said smiling. Catherine looked over at Mariah and Greg and giggled.

"Those two look so cute together, Gil."

"They do. I guess we better warn that friend of yours. Greg could be a handful."

"Mariah will straighten him out. You just wait and see." All of a sudden, you could hear Mariah and Greg scream in the background. Nick and Warrick had climbed out of the pool and were chasing Greg and Mariah around. Nick caught Mariah and Warrick pushed Greg. All four fell into the pool and made a huge splash.

"Greg! I can't believe you let them do that to me!" Mariah said smiling and pushing her hair out of her face. Lindsey jumped up and swam to Mariah.

"Ohhh Mariahhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Mariah swam behind Greg and put her arms around him. Greg of course, couldn't get the smile off his face and protected Mariah from Lindsey. Catherine looked over at Warrick and Nick who were in the corner of the pool ... apparently coming up with something. She turned to Gil to find he was staring at her.

"Oh. Do I have something on my face?" Catherine said quickly and covering her face with her hands. Gil laughed and shook his head no.

"Nah. I was just ... day dreaming, I guess."

"Hmm. What about?"

"Nothing important really. It was one of those things were you just stare off into space I guess..."

"Oh. Really? You've been acting weird ever sense you had that talk with Sara. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Gil said looking behind Catherine. His eyes grew wide and he jumped off his chair. The next thing Catherine knew, she was in the pool and was soaking wet. She popped up from under the water and looked around. Nick popped up and moved the hair out of his face. Catherine pushed him under the water and screamed.

"You little midget! I told you not to get me wet!" Catherine said laughing.

"Warrick! Stay away from me!" Gil said quickly walking around the edge of the pool. Catherine signed for Nick to come closer and once he did, she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For getting me wet!"

"Okay. What did you REALLY want?"

"I'm going to go push Grissom into the pool. You guys keep him busy while I climb out. Alright?"

"Easy enough." Nick swam to where he was infront of Gil.

"Oh GRISSOM! You know ... you're coming in this pool one way or the other."

"OH really ... and what makes you think..." Catherine came up behind him and locked her arms around his stomach. She leaned forward and they both fell into the pool. Barely missing Nick.

"Whoa! Go Mom!" Lindsey said laughing and pointing at her Mom and Dad. Lindsey quickly turned to Diane and smiled.

"Girl ... I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh god. Let me guess ... you can fit carrots up your nose?"

"Okay. YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE SURPRISE!" Lindsey said smaking Diane in the head and laughing. Both girls giggled and swam away from all the attention.

"No really. What is it what you wanted to tell me?" Diane said seriously.

"Okay. If I tell you ... you can 't tell anyone. You hear?"

"Yeahhhh buddy!"

"Well ... today ... I found out Bug Man over there is my real Dad." Lindsey said smiling.

"Lindsey! That's great! Isn't that always what you've wanted!"

"Yeah! I was so happy when he told me. But the thing is ... he still has to tell my mom."

"Well ... how is he gonna do that!"

"Well ... you know how I told them I was letting 10 girls come sleep?" Diane shook her head. "Well ... the only people that are really staying tonight are you and Mariah." Lindsey said smiling.

"Mariah? Ashley's cousin?"

"Yeah! I could've sworn I told you she was coming!"

"No. I don't remeber you telling me. Where is she!"

"Flirting with Greg probably."

"Oh no! She can't take my Greggo! No way! NO WAY!" Diane was about to get out of pool and find Mariah but Lindsey laughed and pulled her back into the pool.

"Chill. He's too old for you anyways." Lindsey said smiling. A few hours, and most of Lindsey's friends left. It was only Gil, Catherine, Lindsey, Diane, Mariah, Greg, and Nick at the house. Warrick and Sara had left a little early. Lindsey and Diane ran inside the house to get showers while the rest sat outside.

"Hmm. That was one hell of a party." Nick said laughing and drying his hair with a towel.

"Who you tellin? I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops on us. It's almost 12 in the morning." Catherine said giggling. Nick yawned and got up.

"Well ... I'm out for tonight. Where's Lindsey?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Lindsey and Diane ran out with wet hair. They had just gotten out of the shower. Lindsey ran into Nick's arms and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for coming Uncle Nick."

"No problem kiddo." Nick soon left after.

"Hmm. Linds! I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Diane and Lindsey went back in the house. Leaving Greg, Mariah, Gil, and Catherine outisde.

"Yeah well ... I guess I should be going to. Spiffy is probably getting lonley without me." Greg said shrugging and getting up from the chair. Mariah got up too and walked with him inside the house. Lindsey and Greg hugged tight before Mariah and Greg were standing outside on the front pourch.

"Well ... it was nice meeting you Mariah." Greg said smiling. Mariah smiled back and slowly leaned in towards him. Greg wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"We gonna see each other again Spike Lee?" Mariah said giggling.

"Of course." Greg kissed Mariah on the cheek and walked off to his car. Mariah watched him drive away and walked back inside the house. Lindsey, Diane, Catherine, and Gil were all peeking out of the window. When Mariah walked back in, she pressed her back against the door and sighed.

"AWW! MARIAH! HOW ADORABLE!" Lindsey said running and huggin Mariah tight.

"What the ... Linds!" Mariah said turning red. She burried her head in her hands and sat down on the couch.

"Dont worry, Mariah. This isn't the first time Lindsey's done something like this." Catherine said staring at Lindsey and walking into the kitchen with Gil close behind her.

"Mariah! Tell me ... how was it! Do you like Greg! Because if you do ... I can get you guys together."

"Calm down Lindsey! I do like him ... and ... yeah. Get us together!" Mariah said smiling and hugging Lindsey. All 3 girls made their way upstairs and watched TV.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing ..." Lindsey said smiling.

"Hmm. Wanna go find out?" Mariah said smirking. All girls tip toed down the stairs, and hid in the same place Lindsey did a few days ago.

**Haha. Um ... I decided to finish this story and then I'm going to finish the other one I wrote. So ... if I update this story more than the others ... that's why. Lol . My story is about to come to an end ... WHAT WILL HAPPEN:-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Catherine was leaned up against the table, and Gil was cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Um ... Cath? I've been meaning to talk to you..." Gil said slowly and turning around to face Catherine. She tensed up and looked down.

"Me too, Gil. But ... you can go first if you want to, sense you brought it up."

"Alright. Fair enough." He walked closer to Catherine and looked into her eyes. He was going to tell her once and for all. He hoped things wouldn't change between them and he really hoped she would feel the same way.

"Today ... at the lab ... Greg ran a DNA test on Lindsey just for fun ..." Catherine's eyes turned wide and her arms fell to her side.

"The results say I'm her real father." Gil said slowly. Tears ran down her face and Gil stepped him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"How ... did this happen?" Catherine said into his shoulder.

"I guess it was that time we had a little too much to drink. Exactly 11 years ago." Gil said smoothing her hair. She laughed through her tears and shook her head.

"I guess that's why she acts like you more than anything else. That's why whenever I look at her, I see you. I can't believe this." Catherine said breaking away and leaning on the counter again. Lindsey, Diane, and Mariah were all sitting on the floor by now. Lindsey was in Mariah's arms and crying. Diane was looking down at the carpet and playing with it.

"Well ... you don't seem too ... happy about it." Gil slowly. Catherine felt bad and smiled.

"Look at me and tell me I'm not happy, Gil."

"Your ... your happy." Gil said smiling. Catherine started crying again, but this time ... they were happy tears.

"I am happy, Gil. You've always been a father to her and now you CAN be a father to her. You're all she ever talks about to her friends and teachers. She always beggs me to call you and ask you to help cook dinner. Gil ... she loves you more than anything." Catherine said walking back into his embrace.

"I know. I've already told her."

"You did! What did she say ... did she freak out? Did she cry ... I mean ... she's always thought of ..." Catherine was silenced by Gil's kiss. She was a little nervous at first, but then relaxed into it. Lindsey, Diane, and Mariah were all surprised by the sudden silence. They got up from the floor and peeked into the kitchen. Lindsey and Diane smiled while Mariah giggled. Lindsey and Diane gave each other a high five, and Mariah slapped both of them in the head. Their first kiss was soft and sweet. Catherine broke away and looked up in his eyes.

"I love you, Cath." Lindsey felt her whole life change once she heard those words. Catherine smiled as he wipped the tears off of her face.

"I love you too. More than anything." Catherine said softly before going back to kissing him. Diane and Lindsey lost their balance and fell flat on their face infront of Gil and Catherine. Gil and Catherine quickly turned their heads, but stayed in each other arms. Catherine smirked and turned around in his arms to where she was facing Lindsey and Diane who were laying on the floor. Mariah tried to sneak away put Lindsey lifted her leg, and tripped Mariah.

"OW!" Mariah screamed. She fell on the floor and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Hehe. Hi Mom and Dad." Lindsey said smiling and resting her head on her hands. Catherine took a hold of Gil's hands, and walked into her bedroom, leaving all 3 girls on the floor. Speechless.

"Goodnight!" Catherine said giggling and running to her room with Gil right behind her.

"What just happened?" Mariah said putting her hand on her head and closing her eyes.

"I don' know ... but ... it hurt." Diane said sitting up and then falling over again. Lindsey giggled and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and started eating some ice cream that was out earlier.

"Hmm. What kind is that?" Mariah said taking the bowl away from Lindsey and trying some for herself.

"Chocolate Chip Mint. Mom loves it. So do I." Lindsey said taking a big mouth full and shoving it in her mouth.

"Oh. Eat all the ice cream you little demented pig." Diane said hopping up on the counter and taking the spoon away from Lindsey. Lindsey growled and tightened her grasp on the spoon.

"LET ... GO!" Lindsey said as she tried to down her ice cream that was in her mouth.

"Never!" Diane said loudly. Lindsey let go of the spoon and fell to the floor. The spoon flung the ice cream and hit Diane in the face.

"AHH! I'M BLIND!" Diane said jumping off of the counter and landing on top of Lindsey.

"Diane ... I can't ... BREATHE!"

"Well aren't we just a little selfish this evening! I CAN'T SEE!"

"YOU TWO! SHUT UP!" Mariah said laughing and pouring whip cream on both of their heads.

"Mya!" Lindsey wipped the ice cream off of Diane's face and flung it at her. Hitting Mariah on her chest.

"IT'S A MIRACLE! I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Diane said getting up from the floor.

"Lindsey ... you know what I have to do, right?" Mariah said smirking.

"If you must ... you must." All three girls froze and looked at each other. In a split second, they were all in the cabinets and the fridge. Looking for food to throw at each other. Gil and Catherine were in her bedroom. Laying on the bed and cuddled up with each other. Looking out the window.

"Gil?"

"Yeah, Cath?"

"You hear that?"

"Um ... yeah. I do. Sounds like ... screaming."

"Come on." Catherine said sighing and removing his arms from around her stomach. They walked into the kitchen and immediatly fell to the floor.

"Lindsey! You're cleaning this up BY YOURSELF!" Catherine said turning over and laying on her back next to Gil. He looked over and laughed. Catherine had whipped cream all over her face and syrup in her hair. Gil had chocolate on his glasses and all over his face. Lindsey had eggs and flour all over her clothes, and chocolate chips from the ice cream in her hair. Diane had had Lindsey's birthday cake all over her clothes and Dr.Pepper in her hair. Mariah had everything on her clothes and in her hair. She was the messiest.

"Oh god. If only I could reach my camera." Lindsey said sighing.

"Wait. I got an idea. Come here. You too, Diane." Mariah said getting up and leaning on her elbows. She slipped and fell back down to the ground. Lindsey and Diane giggled and made their way to Mariah.

"Okay. Where's your camera?" Mariah said looking around.

"It's ... on the counter. Up ... there." Lindsey said raising her hand and pointing to a little green digtial camera that was next to them.

"Okay. I'm going to crawl up to the counter and then ... we reach up and get the camera." Mariah said grabbing both girl's hands. Gil and Catherine had no idea what was going on. They were trying themselves to get off the floor. But decided to stop. All three girls locked arms and made their way to the counter. They stretched up and was able to stand up. They held on to the counter, but Diane slipped and fell again.

"HOLY MOTHER OF RICE! THIS KITCHEN IS POSESSED!" Diane said kicking and screaming like a little kid. Lindsey and Mariah finally reached the camera and smirked. Lindsey turned around and took a picture of Diane laying on the floor like a dead fish. She turned to Catherine and Gil and giggled. Catherine was laying on top of Gil and they were ... what Lindsey and Mariah would say, having fun. She smiled and took the picture. She turned around again and got a picture of Mariah when she wasn't expecting it.

The next day ... Catherine and Gil walked into the lab. Hand in hand. Everyone was in the breakroom. Laughing histarically, except Sara. She wasn't there for some odd reason.

"What's up guys?" Catherine said smiling.

"THIS IS!" Greg said shoving the pictures into her face. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the pictures. Gil walked up behind her and snatched the pictures out of her hand.

"Where did you guys get these!" Gil said looking at them. One by one. Everyone looked at Greg and then looked back at Gil.

"Hey! Lindsey sent them to me! Don't get made! She forced me to print them. She said it was either that or no more Mariah!" Greg said pouting. Catherine rolled her eyes and walked out with the pictures in her hand. Gil followed.

"Hey! Gemme those back you little love bunnies!" Greg said chasing them out of the breakroom.

A year later ... Gil and Catherine were sitting at home with Lindsey. Mariah had bought a house next to Catherine's so she could be with Lindsey and Diane more. Lindsey and Diane were in the computer room. Talking on AIM with their friends. Gil and Catherine were snuggled up on the couch, watching "The Skeleton Key." Catherine would tighten her grip on Gil when a scary part came on. He would smirk and just wrap his arms around her to keep her calm. She held up her hand and looked at her beautiful wedding ring. She was now happily married and they were now a family. Once the movie was over ... Catherine swung her legs around and tried to stand up. Gil's arms were still around her stomach, and he wouldn't move them for anything.

"Um ... Gil? Can I have my stomach back. I'm hungry."

"You COULD get it back ... but you're not." Gil said smirking. Catherine smiled weakly and leaned in. Her lips were parted and just as Gil was going to kiss her, he lifted her arms. She giggled and ran to the kitchen. Gil chased her in and she stopped. She grabbed a handful of food and stared at him.

"Cath ... no. NOT AGAIN!" Gil said loudly. Lindsey and Diane ran into the kitchen and their eyes turned wide. They backed away and ran for Lindsey's room. Catherine giggled and put the food down. He came up behind her and rocked her back and forth.

"WHY have you been eating so much lately?"

"Well ... let's just say Greg get's to run another DNA test in about 9 months." Catherine said smirking. Gil smiled and swung her around. They were now a happy and GROWING family. ;-)

**FINISHED! WHOOO! XD lol. It might not be the best story in the world, but I thought it was pretty cute. Anyways ... some of the stuff in the story like the food fights ... it's actually happened to me before. ROFL. The character Diane, that I used, she reminds me of myself. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I'm that slow and retarded. (: How you like my story's ending!**


End file.
